An electronic musical instrument, as disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1, sends musical sound data generated by operating a keyboard or an operation panel to a sound source provided in an interior of the electronic musical instrument, produces a musical sound signal according to the musical sound data in the sound source, and produces a musical sound by converting it to an audio signal by a speaker. For the musical sound, a variety of tones from acoustic piano sounds to electronic pianos, electronic organs, and the like can be selected, and also, setting a reverb effect (reverb) as if playing in a concert hall or the like and/or setting an acoustic effect for a sound emission is possible. Moreover, the contents of a selected or set tone and reverb effect and/or acoustic effect have been displayed on an operation panel (display panel).
Also, in order to realize a more acoustic piano appearance or for a reduction in cost, some types of digital pianos (electronic musical instruments) are without operation panels (display panels) consisting of liquid crystal displays. When performing tone selection in such an electronic musical instrument, as shown FIG. 12, pressing an operation button (sound select key) 1 while performing a change by a key on a keyboard 2 is mainstream.
That is, pressing the operation button (sound select key) 1 while pressing any key of the keyboard 2 allows changing to a tone or a sound setting (setting of a reverb effect or acoustic effect) assigned in advance to each key. For example, pressing the operation button 1 while pressing a key A0 (tone selection) allows setting to the tone of a concert grand piano 1.